RPLog:What Is Wrong?
Secondary Cargo Hold - Rowdy Rodian - Rowdy Rodian The main drawback of the YZ-900 is the limited cargo capacity. However despite this, the primary cargo hold for the vessel is still rather large on its own right. A rather nondescript room with durasteel deck plating, all sorts of storage crates can be seen securely in place in the cargo room, a heavy load lifter stowed off to the side whenever not in use. Being against the ship's engines, the room roars with a defeaning hum, making it a rather unpleasant place to be in for very long when traveling. The heavy blast door leads back out to the entry airlock. Having finished looking over the Climate Control systems, then assuring Crimson that there was nothing wrong, and why there wasn't, Ti'Ilandria is left alone for the time being. The woman takes this opportunity to explore the ship, finding a spot to be alone in the secondary cargo hold, Ti'Ilandria draws out her vibroblade. For a long moment, the woman stares at it, observing it with a near-scowl on her features. "Well, I don't have another one," she notes to herself with a shrug, before finding a spot where she will not damage cargo or systems, and begins working through katas using the blade. With her back to the main entrance, the woman has stripped to the waist, exposing a light-weight tank beneath her racing attire. Her mind completely upon her practice, Ti'Ilandria tries to tune out everything else - the random noises of the unfamiliar ship, her loneliness, her anxiety over the mission, but hardest of all to banish is her anger. -- "Ti'Illandria." Barrien speaks from behind the woman, having moves softly and come up without meaning to scare. His voice warm and caring as he looks down at her. "Something has changed in the way you regard me since the last time we met, and I admit that I am at a loss as to what it might be." Moving closer now he moves so that he is standing across from her and the droid. His black eyes focused on her expression as he reaches out within the force. "You are going to tell me what it is." He speaks confidently. (speaking in Basic) Startled, the concentration, the focus, and the emptiness and peace she was only partially obtaining shatter. Ti'Ilandria nearly jumps, her eyes growing wide as she spins quickly, trying to find Barrien. For now, the Vibroblade is forgotten, hanging limply at her side as she moves and follows Barrien with her gaze. Instinctively as Barrien moves closer to her, she takes a defensive step away from him. "You know, you could /ASK/" she finally manages to hiss out after finding her voice, "In stead of phrasing it as a demand. That's the /problem/ with you Jedi. It's all about you, your focus is yourself and the Jedi Order, you never bother to /ask/. Because you /know/ what is right and what must be done," she throws at at the Quarren, still keeping her hands to her sides. -- "And you could simply tell." He replies in an even tone, his eyes moving over her face as he tilts his head in a bit of confusion. His arms coming to cross over his chest. "Instead of simply resenting or hating me because of something you haven't even had the proper maturity enough to tell me about. Ty... what happened?" His eyes do hold a note of concern and his voice is still warm, though stern and confident. "It was not a demand. It was a statement that I made knowing what I know about you, my dear. I consider you a friend... you know this." (speaking in Basic) Ti'Ilandria barks out cold laughter when Barrien claims to consider her a friend. Then she swallows the urge to spit at the man's feet. "What happened? What happened? I languished, alone, for four weeks confined to the main hospital on Coruscant, is what happened." Reaching up, Ti'Ilandria shifts the opening of the tank top, exposing a radiating scar just over her heart, "I was shot, on Coruscant, doing my duty. For nearly one month, after my bacta treatments, I was left alone, at times strapped to my bed, because of the maddening /need/ to leave the hospital, to wither alone. Raxis was missing, my grief was unbearable, even more so when I realized that you /JEDI/, whom I thought of as friends, were too busy doing whatever the Hells you do, to even drop a message checking up on me. I CALLED LUKE MY BROTHER!" exclaims Ti'Ilandria fighting back tears. "Instead your /TRUE/ nature was shown. I was not useful, you didn't care. NONE of you did, you were all too self-absorbed with Jedi matters to even /NOTICE/. No, so I sat there, with no comfort, with no friends, feeling thrown out by the world, and I languished, I rotted, with nothing to do but stare out at the window watching the galaxy continue on it's uncaring way." Gripping her vibroblade tightly, Ti'Ilandria shakes it at her side, then slides it away, turning her back to Barrien. "/That/ is what happened. My 'friends' betrayed my trust and confidence in them and love." -- For a long while Barrien simply stares at the woman as she lets loose the tirade she'd been holding inside for so long. His obsidian eyes blinking a few times as the news meets his ears for the very first time. Looking over at the woman there is a long pause once again before he steps forward. "I'm sorry... I wasn't there Ty." The apology given with all the sincerity in the galaxy. "I want you to know that I would have come... had I known. For myself I was laid up on a makeshit hospital gurny in the basement of some nightclub after the Emperor threw my across the senate chambers." Tilting his head again he sighs... "No one ever told me. But I know that we were all doing our duty for that month. The fighting on Coruscant lasted that long at least." (speaking in Basic) "I don't /want/ your apology, Barrien," says Ti'Ilandria with a shake of her head. "For your own injuries, you have my condolences. However, I am here to do my duty, because I finally had enough. I filed for personal time, and managed to get a message out to someone I did not think would come. In the end, they did, and helped me flee the hospital and the uselessness there." Resting her hand on the hilt of the blade as it rests in the sheathe, Ti'Ilandria grips it with white knuckles again. "I am working with you, because I have been ordered to. Not because I desire to. I will /never/ make the mistake of counting any of you Jedi as friends again. I do learn from my mistakes, contrary to popular opinion." -- "You may not want my apology Ty, but you want something. If you didn't you would have just told me to frag off and walked out when I asked." Barrien steps closer now, moving perhaps within the womans comfort zone but not too much. Clearly not backing down. "Do you know how many times I have been laid up in a hospital bed? How many times I have had to learn to walk again? Duty does not mean that our friends will always be their, sometimes they must continue to do their own duty." Taking a moment take a breath his arms uncross and come to hang at his sides in a sumbissive manner. "Do you really think that no one cares?" (speaking in Basic) There is a moment where Ti'Ilandria stands still, her mind biting back countless angry comments, before finally she is left with a hollow emptiness. Still, she stands silent for a few heartbeats more. Finally, Ti'Ilandria lowers her hand from the blade, before glancing ever so faintly over her right shoulder, back at the man. "Yes," is all the woman says in the barest hint of a whisper, before she snaps her head away and starts striding for the exit. -- "Stop." He tells her as she begins to flee from him, his tone fatherly and deep. A commanding military voice that's come from countless missions where he must take control of a situation. "Ty you are not alone and I care about you. If you believe that or not is out of my control but you must understand that it is the truth." For a moment he simply waits to see if she stops before he tells her. "Come back here and talk to me... please." (speaking in Basic) Closing her eyes, Ti'Ilandria stops, her body language and mind speaking of defeat on so many levels. "Talk about what, Barrien? The fact that I didn't know you were injured because I was stuck in a hospital with absolutely no information and no one giving me any?" she asks, before shaking her head. "Talk about your children? How happy your life must be while mine has shattered completely around me, the love of my own life vanished. I don't even know if he's alive, they haven't found his X-wing, but can't be certain of that, as the impact of re-entry would be that devastating had he been shot down." Again the woman shakes her head. "Cry on your shoulder? I don't cry, I refuse to cry," she states. Finally, the woman inhales slowly, before straightening her back. "I'd really rather get a drink, than talk. I'll be back ... eventually and able to continue in the morning," she says, now her demeanor turning cold again. "We are, really, from two different worlds. How I could have ever expected any of you of being my friend, or me understanding any of you, was my own foolishness. Good eve, Barrien," she says, letting her boots thud, the echo in the cargo hold hollow, as she finishes her walk to the door and exits.